1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to methods and system associated with the use of height information in navigation systems. Examples disclosed relate in particular to a method of generating a database for a navigation system, to a navigation system and to a method of determining height information for a terrain. Such methods and devices may be used for outputting three-dimensional representations of a terrain.
2. Related Art
Height information for a terrain is increasingly widely used in navigation systems. One exemplary field in which such height information may be used is the outputting of three-dimensional maps. Optical output devices may be used for outputting electronic maps. Since electronic maps may be displayed on screens of small and/or portable devices, they have the advantage of being versatile and compact. Three-dimensional (3D) maps, i.e. perspective representations, may be of particular value to the user owing to their high recognition quality, such as the recognition of an environmental region, such as a street intersection, may be facilitated when a three-dimensional map is output, as compared to a conventional two-dimensional representation.
Another exemplary field in which height information may be used includes navigation applications or driver assistance. For illustration, various cost functions used in route search, such as fuel consumption costs, may depend on the height difference which is to be covered. Height information allows the height differences covered upon traversal of a route to be determined. The influence of an elevation difference on fuel consumption, or on other driver assistance functions, may be taken into account.